metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid (2020)
Metroid (2020) is an upcoming live action film adaptation based on the Metroid franchise. The film is directed by Ridley Scott and the screenplay is written by Yoshio Sakamoto, the director for various Metroid games, John Woo, who was once associated to a previous Metroid film project, and J.J. Abrams. The film will feature Kate Mara as the film's titular hero, Samus Aran, and Liam Neeson as a currently unnamed Galactic Federation official, alongside Matt Damon as Sargent William and Tika Sumpter. The film is an American–Japanese joint venture between several parties. It is being co-produced and financed by 20th Century Fox and Nintendo's Retro Studios unit assisting with the animation. It is the first entry in a planned film series and is currently set for a release sometime in early 2020. Plot Samus Aran, a bit of a mysterious figure within the Galactic Federation, is called upon by Liam Neeson's character to go with a team of Federation Marines to the planet Zebeth in search of a then recently discovered Chozo structure in the hopes she could open it due to technically being half Chozo herself. But upon discovering the secret within the structure things go south as the infamous Space Pirate Ridley arrives and causes havoc as the planet is seemingly reawakened by the Space Pirates. Cast * Kate Mara as Samus Aran, a mysterious interloper within the Galactic Federation that has claimed to be raised by the just as mysterious Chozo and has a hatred towards the Space Pirate Ridley. * Liam Neeson as a currently unnamed Galactic Federation official, that is currently being speculated to be Adam Malkovich. * Matt Damon as Sargent William, the leader of the Marines sent with Samus to Zebeth. Unknown Cast * Tika Sumpter, who Ridley Scott jokingly said would be Samus's completely CGI comic relief sidekick. Production Development Not much is currently known about production of the film. One thing that is known is that Nintendo approached 20th Century Fox as they thought going to Paramount Pictures, the studio behind the Sonic movie, wouldn't pan out to be a good choice as they felt that the tone of this film and the Sonic movie are to different to each other. In addition, a few members of the Nintendo of America team (including Retro Studios) suggested that Nintendo seek out 20th Century Fox because of the success of several of their comic book adaptation movies, which once were thought to be just as bad of an idea to make as video game adaptation movies. What is also known is that when 20th Century Fox and Nintendo approached Ridley Scott to direct, he was drawn to the film by the fact the name of the Ridley from the Metroid series has a name similar to his own. Aside from that, what is known is that Ridley Scott was mandated by Nintendo to play the original Metroid, Super Metroid, and Metroid Prime before production began. An additionally known fact is that Nintendo will be having a "controlling hand" in the development of the movie to insure that it is as faithful of an adaptation as can be. Filming Recently on 20th Century Fox's Twitter it was confirmed that filming has begun on the film. Design Both Ridley Scott, all of the writers of the screenplay, several Nintendo staff members, and 20th Century Fox officials have confirmed that all the designs that will appear in the movie will be faithful yet distinctly different from their appearances. What has also been confirmed is that both the Zero Suit as well as the Power Suit, also known in official cannon as Chozo Battle Suit Ver SA1-4468-VM6-P, will appear in a semi-redesigned form. No mention of the iconic Varia Suit has appeared as of yet leading many to believe that it will either not appear or appear later on in the film close to the end. Despite that, the promotional poster used to advertise the movie on 20th Century Fox's Twitter uses the Varia Suit instead of the Power Suit leading many to believe it is a prototype made before the design of the Power Suit was finalized. Additionally, it is known that practical effects will be used heavily in the movie. Ridley Scott has said that the Power Suit will be almost practical similar to the Iron Man suit in the first Iron Man movie, which is possibly why the Varia Suit wasn't used as concerns regarding the shoulders of the suit could've risen during the creation of a more practical suit for Kate/Samus. Nintendo has also expressed they hope to have Ridley be mostly made of practical effects throughout most of the movie, although no confirmation of this has yet to come out. Movie